Summer Sunset
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Pre-DMAC 2011-2012/Summer/Sebuah misi tim tujuh di desa Lembah Angin/"Naruto, apa kau pernah ... mengatakan 'aishite?"/ "Mungkin itu hanya suara angin—atau mungkin hantu."/Namanya Pohon gantung diri/RnR?


_There's a little creepy house in a little creepy place  
>Little creepy town in a little creepy world<br>Little creepy girl with her little creepy face  
>Saying funny things that you have never heard<em> — _**Kerli**_

.

.

**Warning**: Canon-AT, Romance, Mystery, Horror, Pre-DMAC 2011/12 Event, slight OOC, Full of OC, Short — Rush story.

**Theme**: SUMMER!

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**SUMMER SUNSET**

.

.

.

Desa Lembah Angin.

Sebuah desa terpencil, yang letaknya cukup tersembunyi. Desa itu begitu kecil. Penduduknya tak terlalu banyak. Jika dilihat di peta, desa kecil itu hampir tak terlihat. Wilayahnya berada di utara Sunagakure, berada di barat Amegakure dan terletak di garis terdekat perbatasan wilayah selatan Negara Tanah—Iwagakure.

Di wilayah lembah itu terdapat cukup banyak desa yang berjejeran satu sama lain. Desa-desa kecil yang tersembunyi dan dihuni oleh penduduk asli yang rata-rata bukanlah shinobi atau ninja layaknya negara-negara besar lainnya.

"Tukang pamer."

Sakura menoleh pelan—namun kecepatannya dalam melompati dahan tak berkurang sedikit pun. Dilihatnya Sai sedang memasang muka tersenyum seperti biasanya. Pemuda itu bergerak dengan kecepatan stabil seperti dirinya.

"Coba lihat dia. Bukankah itu namanya pamer, Sakura-_san_?"

Sakura mendesah. Ia melirik Naruto yang melemparkan pandangan tajamnya ke arah Sai. Pemuda pirang itu menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, mengejek Sai yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau aku tukang pamer, kenapa kau tak sekalian mengambil bukumu dan melakukan apa yang kulakukan, Mayat Hidup?"

Sakura mendesah makin keras—mendengus. Satu tangannya terangkat dan memijit keningnya sesaat. Dilihatnya Naruto kembali mengangkat buku kecil di tangannya sembari melaju—melompati dahan-dahan sembari membaca buku.

Bukankah itu berbahaya?

"Aku kan hanya sedang mempelajari tata letak desa-desa di luar Negara Hi. Baa-_chan_ bilang aku harus belajar mulai sekarang kalau ingin menjadi Hokage, '_ttebayo_!"

"Tapi menurut buku yang kubaca, melakukan sesuatu yang tak umum ketika yang lainnya tak melakukan hal yang sama, itu disebut pamer," jawab Sai, "bukan begitu, Jelek?"

Alis Sakura berkedut. Sesungguhnya, ia ingin lari ke belakang Sai, mendekati punggungnya, lalu meraih katana pendek milik Sai untuk menggorok leher pucat Sai tiap kali si muka pucat itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh itu. Tapi Sakura urung. Ia hanya mendesah berulang kali sembari melirik Naruto.

"Apa yang diucapkan Sai memang benar. Bukankah kau bisa membaca nanti, Naruto?"

Kali ini Naruto menoleh. "Eh, Sakura-_chaaan_," rajuknya, "kenapa kau membela Sai?"

"_Baka_."

Naruto memasang wajah memelasnya pada Sakura. Pemuda itu akhirnya menutup agenda kecil di tangannya lalu segera mengantonginya. Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kau, Sai, bukannya biasanya kau yang selalu membaca terus buku-buku anehmu tanpa tahu tempat?"

Sai menggeleng cepat. "Cuaca panas membuat kepalaku pusing. Cuaca Sunagakure benar-benar membuatku seluruh kulitku memerah dan kepalaku makin pusing. Kukira kita akan segera kembali ke Konoha."

Naruto mengangguk. Diam-diam pemuda itu tersenyum. Tak menyangka ia menertawakan penderitaan Sai. "Siapa sangka perawat-perawat di Sunagakure malah memberitahu Sakura-_chan_ soal tanaman-tanaman obat di luar desa, yang akhirnya membuat Sakura-_chan_ memaksa kita untuk mampir ke desa asing," keluh Naruto.

Sakura melirik tajam Naruto yang sibuk berbicara dengan Sai.

"Kan harusnya kita pulang ke Konoha agar aku bisa berlatih menjadi Hokage, _'ttebayo_!"

Sai mengangguk setuju.

"SHANAROO—"

_BRAKK_!

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh!" erang Sai.

Baiklah.

Sakura belum sempat memukul lelaki itu—juga Naruto—karena ternyata malah Sai tergelincir dari salah satu dahan pohon. Dipukulnya kepala pemuda itu pelan saat Sai mengerang tak karuan ketika Sakura mencoba menyuntiknya dengan antibiotik.

Naruto—yang bahkan lupa dengan 'calon' pukulan maut Sakura—kini harus repot-repot memegangi lengan Sai yang menolak untuk disuntik. Salah Sai sendiri, menolak meminum pil buatan Sakura.

'Yah, pil Sakura-_chan_ memang tak enak sih,' pikir Naruto sembari tertawa gugup.

"Dasar bodoh!" omel Sakura. "Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh, hah?"

Sai hanya menggeleng pelan—sembari memegangi lengannya setelah diberi vaksin suntikan oleh Sakura. "Aku hanya tak cocok dengan yang namanya musim panas, Sakura-_san_. Matahari yang menyengat membuat kepalaku mudah pusing."

"Hah … apa kita harus istirahat dulu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Tidak juga, kalau melihat peta, harusnya kita sudah hampir sampai," jelas Naruto. "Sebentar lagi matahari tenggelam."

Sakura menatap tajam Sai, memaksa pemuda berwajah pucat itu untuk sadar bahwa Sakura ingin ia melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah karena memang tubuhnya memang sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat total, pemuda itu kali ini tak bisa tersenyum seperti tadi. Tubuhnya lemas.

"Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Lihat, langitnya sudah mulai gelap," ajak Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia bangkit berdiri sementara Naruto menarik lengan Sai—memaksa pemuda itu untuk bangkit juga.

"Nanti kau bisa istirahat di sana, Sai," jelas Sakura.

Ketiga anggota tim tujuh itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berjalan kaki. Pelan—tepat ketika matahari merah sampai di peraduannya, ketiganya sampai di pintu masuk desa. Sebuah desa yang terletak di lembah, sesuai dengan namanya. Desa yang asri. Di pintu masuknya desa, terdapat sebuah pohon sakaki tua yang tak terlalu tinggi—yang berdiri kokoh.

Pohon tua.

'_Aishite ….'_

"Hah?"

Naruto menoleh—tetap dengan lengan yang membopong Sai. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengabaikan Naruto. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang, menatap pohon tua yang barusan ia lewati. Pohon itu masih berdiri kokoh di sana—berlatar langit merah … yang mengingatkan Sakura pada darah.

"Ha-ha-haa."

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh, tertawa kecil pada Naruto lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke pemukiman penduduk. Gadis itu menggeleng pelan pada Naruto. Ia tersenyum kecil—berharap Naruto tak bertanya atau mengkhawatirkannya. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Mana mungkin suara mendesah itu berasal dari arah pohon tadi?

Hantu? Konyol. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Naruto jika ia menyampaikan spekulasinya barusan. Ia tahu betul Naruto benci hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Sama … seperti dirinya sendiri.

Tapi suara tadi … angin sorekah?

"Aku lelah sekali," keluh Sai.

Ya, mungkin efek kelelahan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut pada sang ketua desa saat Naruto lebih sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk-angguk pada obrolan Sakura dan sang ketua desa.

"Maaf kami sudah merepotkan. Apalagi kami harus meminta kamar khusus untuk rekan kami yang sedang sakit," ungkap Sakura pelan sembari membungkukkan badan.

"Temari-sama sudah mengirimkan pesan pada kami bahwa kalian, para ninja hebat Konohagakure, akan datang ke desa terpencil kami ini. Semoga kalian betah di sini."

"Oh, kami tidak akan terlalu lama di sini. Sebenarnya kami kemari untuk mengantar Sakura-_chan_ mencari beberapa tanaman obat yang hanya tumbuh di desa kalian," celetuk Naruto. "Kau tahu sendiri, kan, Pak Tua, ada kalanya aku dan temanku harus menuruti—"

"Narruuutooo~~" desah Sakura dengan suara rendah—membuat Naruto tertawa kikuk dan menghentikan bicaranya.

Lelaki tua pemimpin desa itu tertawa keras. "Tak apa, Tuan. Karena Temari-sama sudah mengabari kami, beberapa medis desa ini sudah menyiapkan tanaman yang kalian butuhkan."

"Hoho, maafkan kelakuan rekanku," ujar Sakura sambil melirik tajam Naruto dengan pandangan 'awas-kalau-kau-bicara-lagi'.

Lelaki tua itu tertawa lagi. Sungguh pemimpin desa yang murah senyum. "Baiklah, istirahatlah sebentar. Nanti kami akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam sudah siap."

"Yosh, _'ttebayo_!"

Lelaki pemimpin desa itu bangkit berdiri—diikuti dengan gerakan Sakura dan Naruto. Bersiap melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang tamu, nyatanya pintu itu terbuka cepat dan menampakkan sosok wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna cokelat tua.

Alis Sakura berkedut—entah kenapa.

"Oh, h-hai!" sapa Naruto—saat pemuda pirang itu sadar si gadis memandanginya terus.

"Ah! Shinobinya sudah datang, Ayah?" tanya si gadis pada pemimpin desa yang sedang berdiri di belakang Naruto danSakura.

Sang ayah mengangguk. "Beri salam pada mereka, Rie. Sebentar lagi mereka akan ke kamar tamu."

"Oh, akan kuantar!" teriak Rie bersemangat. Gadis itu melonjak senang dan mendekat pada Naruto. Ia buru-buru menggamit lengan Naruto dan menggiringnya keluar dari ruang tamu. "Tuan Ninja, ceritakan tentang dunia ninja padaku. Nanti akan kuceritakan soal desa ini! Desa ini bukan desa shinobi. Tapi kadang ada shinobi yang bertandang—"

Sakura memicingkan matanya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Haruno-_san_?"

Sakura menoleh pelan pada si pemimpin desa. Ia tersenyum kaku sedetik sebelum memalingkan pandangannya lagi pada sosok Naruto yang digiring seorang gadis cantik berdada besar berambut ikal sepinggang berwarna cokelat bermata cokelat bening—yang entah datang dari planet mana dan mendadak membawa Naruto pergi darinya sembari terus mengoceh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura. "Putrimu cantik sekali, eh?"

Entah apa sebabnya, lelaki itu tak lagi menjawab perkataan Sakura—mungkin karena angin dingin yang datangnya entah dari mana.

'Hoo, semoga Rie tak membuat Haruno-_san_ marah,' batin lelaki itu.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu juga, Sakura keluar dari penginapan dan pergi menuju arah rumah obat tak jauh dari klinik desa. Ia melangkah keluar sendirian. Angin malam yang hangat tak membuatnya merasa harus tetap tinggal di kamar. Ia ingin segera mendatangi tanaman-tanaman yang sempat diceritakan oleh Temari saat ia melaksanakan misi di Sunagakure beberapa hari sebelumnya. Ia takjub—ternyata ada banyak buku peninggalan nenek Chiyo yang menyimpan banyak ramuan dan racikan ilmu medis yang ia butuhkan. Beruntungnya ia, ternyata Temari justru memberinya banyak info yang mendukung.

Sakura tersenyum.

Untuk sesaat ia melupakan betapa menyebalkannya acara makan malam tadi. Rie—entah siapa nama perempuan genit yang terus menempel pada Naruto tadi. Gadis itu terus berbicara dengan cerocosannya yang membuat Sakura tak nafsu makan. Belum lagi tingkahnya yang terus menempel di dekat Naruto.

Apa bagusnya sih Naruto?

Kali ini Sakura mendengus pelan. Baiklah, Naruto memang … makin lama terlihat makin tampan. Sosoknya makin mendekati paras Hokage ke empat yang terkenal bak Don Juan lima negara besar shinobi. Kehebatannya sejak mengalahkan Pein sekaligus keahliannya ketika mengakhiri perang dunia shinobi empat tahun lalu pastilah menjadi nilai tersendiri yang membuat wanita mana pun tergila-gila.

_Heck_, berita tentang Naruto pasti sudah sampai di desa terpencil ini.

_Persetan_, pikir Sakura. Terserah Naruto mau apa. Mereka kan hanya … _teammate_.

Gadis itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada jubah yang dikenakannya—ketika mendadak angin dingin yang datangnya entah dari mana, membelai sisi kulitnya yang terbuka.

"Haruno-_san_!"

Sakura menoleh, dilihatnya seorang gadis yang lebih dari muda darinya melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia menoleh sebentar ke kanan dan kiri, takut bahwa bukan ia yang dipanggil gadis tadi—mengingat sepanjang perjalanan ia melamun. Desa itu tenang. Tak ada suara berisik dan di luar tak banyak penduduk yang berkeliaran.

"Haruno Sakura-_san_?"

Baiklah, kali ini Sakura yakin bahwa ia yang dipanggil ketika gadis muda itu mendekat padanya.

"Tadi aku sempat melihatmu di kediaman Takahashi, pemimpin desa kami. Aku ditugaskan pemimpin desa untuk menunjukkan tanaman-tanaman yang kau cari."

"Oh, begitukah?"

Gadis muda itu mengangguk dan keduanya bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah obat-obatan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nanako, desa ini benar-benar menakjubkan sekali."

Gadis berusia 17 tahun yang dipanggil Nanako oleh Sakura itu tersenyum kecil sembari mengangguk. Agaknya ia setuju dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Padahal desa kalian masih termasuk wilayah Sunagakure, tapi keadaan desa ini berbeda jauh dengan Sunagakure yang didominasi dengan pasir dan tanah. Aku tak menyangka aku akan menemukan banyak tanaman obat langka di tempat ini."

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_san_. Sebenarnya aku belum pernah ke Konohagakure atau negara besar lain—kecuali Sunagakure untuk tugas medis. Tapi, yah, bisa dibilang memang aku bangga berada di desa ini."

Sakura mengangguk sambil melangkah menjauh dari meja. Gadis itu mendekat pada jendela dan memandangi langit malam yang cerah. "Banyak sekali tanaman dan pohon yang tumbuh di desa ini. Desa ini sangat tenang," puji Sakura, "ngomong-ngomong, apa desa ini juga ada festival musim panasnya?" tanya Sakura.

Nanako terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan. "Bukan festival besar. Hanya perayaan kecil dan kembang api saja nanti lusa. Desa ini kan bukan desa yang kaya, Sakura-_san_."

"Hmm, tapi desa ini kaya dengan tanaman. Kau bilang tadi, hampir sepertiga wilayah desa ini digunakan untuk bertanam, kan?"

Nanako mengangguk.

"Oh iya," ucap Sakura sembari membelakangi jendela—menatap Nanako. "Di luar desa, tepatnya pintu masuk dari hutan ke desa ini, ada sebuah pohon sakaki tua. Apa itu juga pohon milik desa ini?"

_Sshh …._

Angin mengalir.

Sesaat Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana mata Nanako melebar. Gadis itu menunduk pelan sebelum mengucek sudut matanya yang berair.

"Ah, Nanako, kau tak apa-apa?" Sakura bergegas mendekat pada gadis itu.

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu mengangguk cepat lalu memasang senyum pada Sakura. "Iya, maaf. Aku hanya teringat pada sesuatu."

Sakura terdiam.

"Rombongan Sakura-_san_ pasti melewati pohon tua itu."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku … hanya teringat pada kakakku di rumah."

"Kakakmu?"

Nanako menghela napas pelan sembari mengangguk. Ia meraih kursi dan mengajak Sakura duduk di hadapannya. Gadi itu lalu menatap ke arah jendela—arah di mana bulan keperakan tengah bersinar terang. "Namanya Hisako. Sekitar tiga tahun lalu, kekasih kakakku … ditemukan gantung diri di pohon itu Sakura-_san_."

"Apa?" Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Namanya Kanade. Ia adalah pemuda desa yang tampan dan baik hati meski cukup pendiam. Tapi ia seseorang yang baik. Kakakku jatuh cinta pada pemuda panti asuhan itu. Kanade yatim piatu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Saat di sekolah, kakakku diam-diam menyukai Kanade. Aku tahu … bahwa Kanade juga mencintai Hisako-nee. Aku tak tahu … kenapa Kanade menggantung dirinya sendiri di pohon tua itu."

Sakura membelai rambut Nanako perlahan—menenangkan gadis itu ketika Nanako terlihat ingin menangis.

"Sejak kematian Kanade, kakakku senang mengurung diri di rumah. Ia tak pernah lagi keluar rumah. Kakakku memang pendiam, ia begitu pemalu. Tapi ia gadis yang keibuan dan ceria, tapi sejak kematian Kanade …,"

Nanako menangis keras kali ini. Sakura terdiam dan segera meraih bahu Nanako—menenangkan gadis itu. "Cukup, jangan diceritakan lagi kalau kau tak sanggup, Nanako-_chan_."

Nanako mengangguk.

_BRAKK_! Pintu terbuka.

"Nana! Sebaiknya kau ke klinik sekarang!"

Sakura hampir terjengkal ketika Nanako buru-buru melepas pelukannya. Gadis itu meraih tangan Sakura dan menggiringnya keluar dari rumah obat—menuju klinik yang bersebelahan.

Sakura ingat. Tadi ketika ia masuk ke rumah obat-obatan, suasana desa terlihat cukup sepi. Tapi tidak kali ini. Suasana di luar ramai, padahal hari telah menuju larut malam.

Tangisan berderai.

Sakura masih linglung sampai akhirnya ia mendengar suara Nanako.

"Ada apa?"

"Kimika! Nana, K-Kim-Kimika—"

"Kenapa dengan Kimika?"

Gadis teman Nanako itu tak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menunjuk ke arah salah satu ranjang putih dengan sosok tubuh yang ditutupi kain di seluruh tubuhnya.

Nanako menarik lengan Sakura—mendekat pada sosok yang dimaksud. Gadis itu menyibakkan kainnya dan terlihatlah mayat seorang gadis dengan mata setengah terbuka, air liur—yang setengah mengering—di sudut bibirnya, dan bekas jeratan tali di lehernya. "Kimika …," desah Nanako.

"Ia ditemukan tergantung di langit-langit dapur rumahnya."

Sakura hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia menutup mulutnya, kaget dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Piyama atas yang dikenakan mayat Kimika itu terlihat Rambut mayat gadis itu acak-acakan.

"KYAAAA!"

Sakura menoleh cepat ke belakang. Pekikan tadi menarik perhatiannya—yang akhirnya ia melihat sosok Rie yang memeluk Naruto erat.

Sekali ini, mendengar tangisan Rie yang menjadi-jadi, Sakura tak sempat merasakan kesal pada gadis itu. Ia menatap Naruto yang hanya menepuk bahu Rie agar tenang. "Ia akan membunuhku … t-tolong … tolong aku."

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget—begitu juga Naruto ketika Rie meracau di bahunya..

"N-Nanako, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura. Sakura akhirnya sadar, ketika beberapa orang di klinik hanya bisa menatap sendu ke arah mayat Kimika.

Nanako mengangkat bahunya. Jemari lentik gadis itu meraih kelopak mata sang mayat dan menutupnya perlahan. "Tahun lalu, sahabat Rie-san yang lain juga tewas gantung diri. Namanya Miyu. Kondisinya sama seperti Kimika sekarang. Gantung diri, juga pakaian atas yang basah …"

Sakura menelan ludah.

"… seperti basah oleh tangisan."

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang mengangguk pada Sakura—meminta izin Sakura untuk pergi dari sana bersama Rie yang menangis dan sang pemimpin desa. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"Keadaannya sama seperti Kanade saat itu. Lelaki itu sepertinya menangis saat gantung diri. Kemeja yang dikenakannya begitu basah ketika ia ditemukan pada pagi hari oleh penduduk. Saat itu musim panas. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan. Mungkin Kanade memang menangis semalaman sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya. Tangisan semalaman—meski mayatnya terlihat tersenyum, tak seperti Miyu dan Kimika yang terlihat seperti ketakutan."

Sakura hanya menatap tubuh Kimika yang sudah ditutupi lagi oleh Nanako.

"Kematian di musim panas. Seolah semuanya adalah kutukan Kanade."

"Apa?"

Nanako menoleh dan hanya tersenyum. "Pohon sakaki itu … penduduk menyebutnya pohon gantung diri. Sejak kematian Kanade, tiap tahun ada yang tewas gantung diri di desa ini. Miyu … lalu Kimika."

Sakura meraih tengkuknya—membelainya ketika ia merasa angin dingin membelai rambut pendeknya.

"Pohon kematian."

'_Aishite ….'_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ia hanya _shock_. Sekarang Rie sudah tenang dan tidur. Sepertinya ia kelelahan menangis," jelas Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Gadis itu mendekap gelas berisi teh hijau pekat di tangannya sembari memalingkan muka dari Naruto. Ia mendongak sesaat ke langit sementara Naruto memandangnya—mengabaikan tatapan penduduk desa yang mulai kembali ke rumah masing-masing dari beranda rumah kepala desa.

"Sakura-chan?"

Bukannya apa-apa. Sakura akui, ia merasa tak nyaman melihat Naruto menempel pada gadis itu, Rie. Cemburu? Entahlah. Sakura tak mau mengakuinya. Sakura hanya terpikir, ia butuh seseorang untuk ia ajak bicara—sedangkan Sai masih sakit dan Naruto justru tak ada di sampingnya.

Banyak hal berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto meraih satu tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya pelan. "Hei."

Sakura terbelalak. Dilihatnya tangan kanannya yang digenggam Naruto tiba-tiba. Sakura menoleh cepat—bersiap mengomeli Naruto.

Urung.

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut—membuat Sakura tanpa sadar merona.

"Aku tak apa-apa." Sakura menarik tangannya cepat, lalu menggenggam erat gelas hangat di tangan kirinya. "Aku hanya … hanya terpikir sesuatu."

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi lalu menatap lalu lalang penduduk desa yang lewat di depannya—menjauhi arah klinik.

"Naruto, apa kau pernah … mengatakan '_aishite_'?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. "Pada s-siapa? Padamu?" Buru-buru Naruto gugup dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Bu-bukan! Maksudku … a-aku hanya beberapa kali mendengar kata itu saat tiba di desa ini," jelas Sakura cepat. "Lu-lupakan!"

Dilihatnya Sakura bergegas bangkit dari kursi dan bersiap masuk ke dalam rumah—meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya tertunduk, mencoba keras untuk menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya sendiri.

"Mungkin itu hanya suara angin—atau mungkin hantu." Sakura tertawa kikuk. "Kalau memang ada kutukan seperti kata Nanako, Rie tak perlu khawatir akan dibunuh hantu, setidaknya sampai musim panas tahun depan."

"He?" Naruto mengangkat wajahnya.

Rona merah di wajah Sakura masih terlihat.

"Hantu? Kutukan?"

"Lupakan. Aku mau tidur!"

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto sembari bangkit dari kursinya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tak tahu soal hantu yang kau bicarakan," ungkap Naruto, "tapi aku tak pernah membisikkan '_aishite_' seperti yang kau kira."

"…"

"Kalimat seperti itu … aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas, agar … agar orang yang kucintai, bisa mendengarnya cukup satu kali."

_Deg. Deg._

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya saat ia menangkap rona merah padam menghiasi pipi Naruto. "_Baka_," bisiknya.

"_Oyasumi_, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sesekali. Ia kira ia bisa dengan cepat tidur. Namun nyatanya mata birunya—yang gelap karena efek temaram kamar—masih terbuka lebar menatap langit-langit kamar.

"_Aishite_?" gumam Naruto. "Kapan aku harus mengatakannya?" desahnya sendiri.

Hantu? Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa Sakura bisa berpikir demikian? Naruto mati-matian memikirkannya. Baiklah, Sakura memang sangat cantik. Bisa saja memang ada beberapa pemuda desa yang jatuh hati pada Sakura dan menguntit Sakura sembari membisikkan kata cinta yang sama.

"Sial."

Naruto tak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap. Rie terus menempel padanya seharian tadi. Terutama ketika makan malam. Ia tahu Sakura sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Mungkin Sakura bertahan di ruang makan tadi hanya untuk menghormati pemimpin desa—Takahashi-_san_. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana tadi Sakura terus memandangi makan malamnya namun tak benar-benar menyantapnya.

Ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_nya?

Apa gadis itu marah karena ia? Karena Rie?

"Sakura-_chan_ … cemburu?" desah Naruto sendirian. Buru-buru pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya sendiri sembari menggeleng keras. Mana mungkin Sakura … cemburu pada Rie?

'_Aishite _….'

"ARGHH!"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Ia benar-benar kaget. Ia langsung terduduk dari atas futonnya dan menoleh ke sekeliling kamar. Angin … dingin. Jendela masih tertutup. Namun angin yang dingin dapat menyentuh permukaan kulit lengannya.

"_**Naruto, apa kau pernah … mengatakan 'aishite'?"**_

Hantu?

Naruto tak sempat memikirkannya. Ia bergegas bangun dan berlari cepat ke arah pintu kamar. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan keras.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau sedang apa? Belum tidur?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku mendengar kau berteriak barusan."

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mendengar_**nya**_ … juga."

Sakura mengangguk dan Naruto cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya. Tangan Naruto bergerak pelan dalam posisi meditasi, sebelum mata sage pemuda itu terbuka lebar. Sakura mendekat, meraih lengan Naruto dan menggoncangkannya sesaat.

"Kamar Rie! Kita harus ke sana!"

Dengan itu keduanya berlari menuju bangunan utama rumah Takahashi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tuan Takahashi langsung menangis keras saat ia mendapat Rie—hampir mati—terikat di tangan dan kakinya dengan kain, juga mulut dilakban. Rie terlihat lemas. Matanya membengkak karena menangis. Belum lagi posisi tubuhnya yang begitu tinggi, sempat membuat Takahashi, sang pemimpin desa terbelalak.

Rie tergeletak di atas lemari yang tak begitu lebar dengan tubuh terikat, dan leher yang terhubung dengan tali di langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Bergerak sedikit saja, gadis itu akan jatuh tergantung dan mati—

—sama seperti dua sahabatnya.

Rie lemas. Tubuhnya tak bergerak dan napasnya pendek-pendek.

Naruto dan Sakura dengan sigap menurunkan tubuh Rie dari atas lemari sementara setelahnya, Naruto melesat keluar dari jendela kamar. Sakura terdiam. Ia memandangi Rie yang tak berdaya—hampir mati. Muka gadis itu pucat. Sakura segera mengalirkan cakra dalam tubuh Rie sembari memaksa gadis itu menelan pil dari dalam sakunya.

Begitu Rie mulai sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung menangis keras di pelukan ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, te-terima kasih, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan putriku."

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sendu—menatap direksi yang ditinggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keluar."

"Kakakku sedang istirahat," sergah Nanako. Gadis itu membentangkan kedua tangannya, menghalangi Naruto untuk masuk ke salah satu kamar di rumah Nanako. "Kau tak punya hak untuk menemui kakakku!"

"Ada apa ini?" Kedua orang tua Nanako bergegas datang dan ikut menatap tajam Naruto.

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam kamar ini."

"Untuk apa?" teriak Nanako.

"Kakakmu baru saja berniat membunuh Takahashi Rie."

_Plakk_!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto—dari ibu Nanako yang langsung menangis.

"Beraninya kau menuduh anakku! Siapa kau? Kau hanya orang asing! Jangan hanya karena kau ninja, kau bisa menuduh anakku seenaknya. Apa-apaan itu, mencoba membunuh anak pemimpin desa?"

"Tak kuizinkan kau bertemu Hisako-_nee_!" teriak Nanako.

"Aku mendengar tangisannya sepanjang malam hari ini, putriku tak mungkin meninggalkan kamarnya. Putriku … putriku mengalami gangguan kejiwaan!"

"Mengalami depresi bukan berarti ia tak bisa membunuh orang."

Keempat orang di sana menoleh, mendapati Sakura tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang sendu.

"Nanako … maaf."

"K-kenapa? Bagaimana kau b-bisa bicara begitu! Kau tak mengenal kami!" teriak Nanako. "Kakakku bukan pembunuh!"

"Kukira, Temari tak mengatakan padamu … tentang aku dan Naruto. Kami bukan ninja medis biasa, Nanako-_chan_."

"BERHENTI MENGUCAPKAN NAMAKU!" teriak Nanako. "Itu semua kutukan. Semua penduduk tahu itu. Jangan menuduh kakakku!"

"Hantu tidak mengikat tangan korbannya," ujar Naruto pelan.

"Kubilang! Hisako tetap berada di kamarnya sepanjang malam! Kenapa kalian menuduhnya mencoba membunuh Takahashi?" teriak ayah Nanako.

"Itu … kau, kan?" bisik Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Suara tangis semalam ini … suaramu, kan, Nanako?" tebak Sakura. "Kalian bersaudara, suara kalian mungkin mirip."

Kedua orang tua Nanako menoleh pada putrinya tak percaya. Nanako menggigit bibirnya dan menatap Sakura dan Naruto dengan tajam secara bergantian.

"Kau tahu … bahwa kakakmulah yang membunuh teman-teman Rie. Tapi kau tak menyangka bahwa kakakmu juga berniat menghabisi Rie malam ini. Menangis adalah hal yang mudah untukmu. Tapi mendadak barusan kakakmu pulang," jelas Sakura.

"Ia belum sempat membunuh Rie. Kakakmu terlanjur mendengar teriakanku di bangunan sebelah—ia sadar bahwa aku belum tertidur dan lari," imbuh Naruto, "mudah bagiku, untuk melacak siapa yang meninggalkan kamar Rie."

"Bukan … bukan … bukan kakakku. Hisako-_nee_ bukan p-pembunuh." Nanako mulai menangis lagi.

_Krieet …._

"Sudahlah Nana-_cha_n."

Seorang gadis seumuran Sakura membuka pintu perlahan. Ia memiliki paras yang sama dengan Nanako. Meski wajahnya terlihat kusut, tapi kecantikan gadis itu tak berkurang sedikit pun. Matanya sayu. Gadis itu terlihat tersenyum lembut pada Nanako yang menangis menatapnya.

Dia adalah Hisako.

Rambutnya panjang. Wajahnya cantik. Sama seperti Nanako, hanya berbeda pada garis tegas wajahnya saja.

"Kaa_-san, _Tou_-san_ …."

"Hi-Hisako?"

"_Nee_! Katakan pada mereka bahwa yang membunuh Kimika dan Miyu juga Rie adalah hantu Kanade! Bukan kau!"

Hisako menoleh pada Naruto dan Sakura. "Mereka … membunuh Kanade-_kun_."

Apa?

"Karena ulah mereka, Kanade-_kun_ … mati."

Mata Sakura melebar.

"Aku … mencintai Kanade-_kun_."

Sakura awalnya berniat melangkah maju untuk menenangkan Hisako yang mulai menangis. Namun sayangnya, sesuatu yang berkilat tertangkap mata Naruto.

"SAKURA!"

"Kyaaa!"

_Greb_!

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Awalnya ia mengira Hisako akan menyerang Sakura dengan pisau yang tersembunyi di balik pakaiannya. Namun tidak.

"HISAKO!"

Gadis itu menusuk perutnya sendiri.

"Aku … sering mendengar suara Kanade-_kun_. Aku semakin marah. Tapi … aku semakin merindukannya. Aku … berniat m-membunuh Rie tahun depan. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku … ingin segera menyusul Kanade-_kun_. Maka aku harus menuntaskan d-dendamku pada mereka bertiga. Miyu, Kimika, Rie … mereka yang membuat Kanade-_kun_ m-mati."

Hisako menangis. Begitu juga dengan keluarganya.

"Aku m-mencintai Kanade-_kun_ …."

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Sakura.

Mata Naruto melebar saat Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mendekat pada Hisako. Ditariknya pisau yang tertancap di perut Hisako.

Nanako terbelalak, "APA YANG KAU LAK—"

"DIAM!" sergah Sakura. "Naruto, bantu aku!"

Naruto paham. Disingkirkannya pisau kecil itu jauh-jauh sebelum ia membantu Sakura merobek sebagian pakaian Hisako tepat di bagian perut. Cahaya kehijauan—cakra penyembuh Sakura—segera mengalir di permukaan kulit perut Hisako. Nanako hanya bisa menangis, begitu juga kedua orang tuanya.

"Jangan bodoh! Apa kau kira kau bisa mati begitu saja dengan menusuk perutmu di depan mataku?"

Hisako hanya terdiam—mengatur napas.

"Ke mana telingamu? Apa kau tak dengar bahwa aku ini ninja medis?"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan … ku?"

"Jangan kau kira … karena k-kau seorang pembunuh, artinya aku akan membiarkanmu mati. Dasar perempuan bodoh!" ungkap Sakura. "Kanade, atau siapa pun itu namanya, dia sangat mencintaimu. Kau bilang kau mendengar suaranya. Mungkin ia datang padamu untuk meringankan … rasa sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi kau kelewat bebal!"

"…"

"Ia sampai menyuarakan suaranya padaku, agar aku yang maju untuk membantu menyadarkanmu!"

Hisako menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Air mata masih menetes di sana. "Kanade-_kun_ d-datang padamu?"

"Aku juga … mendengar suaranya," jelas Naruto. "Aku berteriak tadi, karena kaget mendengar … suaranya. Ia ingin aku menemukanmu, Hisako-_san_."

Nanako kali ini menangis keras. "Aku … pernah mendengarnya juga. Maaf, _Nee_."

"Ia mendatangi semua orang, hanya untuk memberitahu, bahwa ia mencintaimu!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ayah adalah seorang pedagang yang ramah. Meski tak lagi muda, ayahku adalah seseorang tampan. Dulu, Kanade-kun bisa akrab dengan ayahku. Kanade-kun bilang, ia ingin menjadi seseorang yang sukses seperti ayah. Meski Kanade-kun tak punya orang tua, tapi ayah tak keberatan dengan kehadirannya. Kanade-kun belajar banyak dari ayah. Ia mengikuti ayah jika ayah sedang berada di desa. Keduanya sangat akrab. Aku senang sekali melihatnya.**_

_**Aku bertemu dengan Kanade-kun di sekolah. Sebenarnya kami tak terlalu akrab. Ia begitu tampan dan banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Padahal ia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang, pada semua gadis macam Rie dan dua sahabatnya yang terkenal cantik dan populer. Aku adalah gadis yang pendiam. Aku tak menyangka ia memerhatikanku—ia bilang, ia kagum karena aku pintar.**_

_**Saat ia dekat dengan ayahku, aku langsung tersadar bahwa ia adalah seseorang dengan kepribadian hangat.**_

_**Tanpa kusadari, aku jatuh cinta pada Kanade-kun.**_

_**Kami sering bersama. Aku bahkan berkhayal bahwa ia mencintaiku dan mendekat pada ayah karena ingin menikahiku. Aku memang gadis desa. Aku mencintainya dan aku ingin menikah dengannya. Ia selalu tersenyum padaku. Saat pulang sekolah, ia akan berjalan di belakangku untuk melindungiku dari teman-teman yang tak menyukaiku.**_

_**Rie dan dua sahabatnya itu menganggapku sebagai gadis aneh. Mereka bertiga tergila-gila pada Kanade-kun. Dan saat mereka tahu bahwa aku menaruh hati pada Kanade-kun, mereka mulai bertingkah. Aku tak menyalahkan ayahku yang seorang pedagang. Ayah ramah pada semua orang. Kedekatannya dengan Kanade membuat banyak penduduk bilang bahwa Kanade-kun dan ayah mirip ayah dan anak. Tak kupungkiri, fisik dan penampilan mereka sama.**_

_**Ayah memanjangkan sebagian rambutnya, begitu juga Kanade-kun.**_

_**Lalu Rie dan kawan-kawannya menyebarkan isu buruk. Mereka bilang bahwa Kanade-kun adalah anak ayah yang dibuang di panti asuhan. Karena ayah dan Kanade-kun mirip, semua orang tak ada yang menyanggah gosip itu. Mereka tertawa. Tapi tidak dengan Kanade-kun.**_

_**Kalau kami satu ayah, kami tak mungkin menikah.**_

_**Kanade depresi.**_

_**Ia … mencintaiku. Mungkin … ia merasa, kalau ia tetap hidup, ia akan terus mencintaiku yang ia kira adalah saudaranya.**_

_**Konyol, kan? Tapi Kanade-kun adalah pemuda desa. Keduanya memang mirip. Belum lagi Rie dan dua temannya selalu bisa menghubung-hubungkan semua hal tentang ayahku dan Kanade-kun. Kanade-kun semakin depresi.**_

_**Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.**_

_**Saat Kanade-kun mengakhiri hidupnya, ayah sedang tidak ada di desa. Ketika ayah tahu semuanya, ayah melabrak Rie dan menjelaskan pada semua orang bahwa penampilan Kanade-kun memang semata-mata karena Kanade-kun meniru ayahku—mengagumi ayahku.**_

_**Gosip itu terhenti. Tapi Kanade-kun terlanjur mati.**_

_**Pernah aku datang ke pohon sakaki tempat Kanade-kun mengakhiri hidupnya. Saat itu aku tertidur di balik pohon dan mendengar suara Kimika dan Miyu. Mereka … mereka sedang berbicara. Ternyata mereka menyebarkan gosip itu karena mereka tak ingin Kanade-kun menjadi milikku! Mereka cemburu!**_

_**Aku benci tiga gadis itu dan bertekad membunuh mereka!**_

_**Ada kalanya … aku ingin berhenti mendendam. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi mendengar ucapan kalian bahwa Kanade-kun mencintaiku, kini aku berpikir bahwa Kanade-kun memang mencintaiku dan ingin aku hidup seperti dulu—seorang Hisako yang ia cintai. Seseorang tanpa dendam.**_

_**Mohon maafkan Nanako.**_

_**Aku akui aku juga salah. Aku memang membunuh mereka. Tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku … aku tak tahu perihal pakaian mereka yang selalu basah ketika ditemukan. Mungkin … Kanade-kun menangisi kematian mereka di tanganku. Entahlah.**_

_**Sekali lagi, maafkan aku dan Nanako, juga seluruh penduduk desa karena merepotkan kalian.**_

_**Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Sakura-san, Naruto-san.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendapat kabar dari tim interogasi yang disiapkan Gaara. Besok pagi mereka akan datang kemari untuk membawa Hisako, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari menatap Gamabunta yang melesat pergi dengan Sai yang tertidur tenang di punggungnya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan Hisako lagi."

"Aku tahu, Naruto. Rie juga … sudah minta maaf pada Hisako dan keluarganya. Kuharap mereka memaafkannya."

Naruto mengangguk dan menunjuk langit senja dengan telunjuknya. "Ayo, kita harus kembali ke Konoha sebelum malam benar-benar larut. Aku tak mau Gamabunta meninggalkan kita terlalu jauh."

"Pohon sakaki … kau tahu legenda pohon sakaki dan Dewi Amaterasu juga Dewa Susanoo, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Nanti aku akan cari bukunya, kalau aku ingat." Naruto lalu tertawa diikuti senyuman Sakura. "Memangnya apa artinya?"

"Kesetiaan," jawab Sakura. "Pohon sakaki melambangkan kesetiaan. Kanade dan Hisako."

"Ohh."

"Ayo kita pulang, Naruto!"

_DUARR_!

Sakura dan Naruto cepat-cepat menoleh ke belakang. Desa Lembah Angin yang mereka tinggalkan. Pesta kembang api?

"Festival musim panas."

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Konoha kalau tak ingin ketinggalan festival yang diadakan Baa-_chan_, '_ttebayo_!"

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan melangkahkan kakinya. "Ayo, aku tak mau ada hantu lagi yang berbisik padaku seperti Kanade."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang melangkah lalu meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura perlahan. "Soal Rie …."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau marah karena aku dekat dengannya?"

"Ap-apa? Jangan bercanda!" teriak Sakura—mukanya tanpa ia sadari merona.

Naruto bersyukur pada kembang api dan langit malam yang cerah di atas sana, karena ia masih bisa melihat bagaimana rona merah menghias pipinya meski Sakura berteriak barusan. Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengirannya sebelum ia mendekat ke telinga Sakura.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Sakura-_chan_."

Hah?

"K-kau bilang apa, Naruto?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Apa suaraku kurang jelas dibandingkan hantunya Kanade?" tanya Naruto sembari melangkah maju. "Ayo, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura masih membantu sebelum akhirnya ia pun tersenyum lembut sambil memandangi punggung Naruto.

"_Matte_, _Baka_!"

.

.

.

.

.

"_**Kalimat seperti itu … aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas, agar … agar orang yang kucintai, bisa mendengarnya cukup satu kali."**_

.

.

.

.

**F I N**

_**Aishiteru …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N**: This fanfiction was made as the opening for DMAC event. For more informations about DMAC event, please check on my profile or go to fangroup of **NS** (**Langit dan Bumi The NARUSAKU Indonesian Community**) and **SH** (**Devil and Angel SasuHina**) on **Facebook**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Also, don't forget to check the next 4 fanfictions at December 4th, 2011 (just like today, 2 fanfictions were made by me and others by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie).

_**.**_

_**.**_

Opening DMAC dibuka dengan fanfic bertaraf cukup 'mikir'. Dalam event DMAC, kami pihak yang terlibat membuat 14 fanfiction untuk mewakili masing-masing tema yang dibuat challenge, **yaitu; untuk fanfic NaruSaku: Heaven, Earth, Siang, Sakura, Ramen, Spring, dan Summer. **Sementara** untuk fanfic SasuHina: Devil, Angel, Malam, Lavender, Tomat, Autumn, dan Winter.**

**Waw. Cerita yang bener-bener gagal total horornya. Hahahaa, fic ini Night terpaksa ubah genrenya jadi Mystery Romance karena memang horornya hampir tak berasa. Sedikit trik dan latar seperti Conan/Kindaichi.**

**Maaf atas banyaknya tokoh OC. Well, I hate OC (terutama fic AU). Tapi fic ini benar-benar membutuhkan chara original. Yah, bayangkan Hinata sama Neji aja deh, pan Hiashi mirip Neji tuh *digampar***

**Hope you like it!**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V  
><strong>


End file.
